


Voluntarily Recruited

by StarScreamLoki



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dom Bucky Barnes, Hand Jobs, Loki's POV, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, POV Third Person, Steve's kinda okay with whatever Bucky decides, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Loki (Marvel), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, WinterFrostShield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been in a relationship for a while, but one renegade God living in the same building as has them develop an interest for said God. Bucky and Steve try to hide their sexual attraction to Loki from each other, but Loki notices and begins teasing them. When neither of the men do anything, Loki has waited long enough and decides to surprise them by awaiting them while lying on their bed, naked! If he doesn’t get what he wants (which rarely happens) at least it will get a raise out of them…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 23
Kudos: 210





	Voluntarily Recruited

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was requested with Steve and Bucky developing feelings for Loki, but feelings would indicate a slow-burn and multiple chapters, and I just wanted to write this as a smutty one-shot. Therefore I turned the ‘feelings’ into sexual attraction. I hope you enjoy this.

“Punk!”

With his back against the wall, Loki was glared upon by Bucky who had corned him, the man’s teeth bared in a snarl. The grin on Loki’s face nearly split his face in half as the flesh hand of the soldier clenched and unclenched at his side. Loki knew Bucky wanted to punch him and it amused the God even more. How far could he go before the other would?

“And what are you going to do about it, Barnes?” Loki purred, his eyes twinkling with delight. He leaned forward so that their noses were almost touching. This close the familiar smell of metal and something earthy that lingered around the soldier tickled his nostrils. “Hit me?”

A growl formed in the back of Bucky’s throat. “Oh, I wanna hurt you, alright.”

Loki chuckled and he bridged the last little bit of distance between their faces to ever so lightly brush his lips over Bucky’s. “Tempting,” he mumbled.

With his metal arm Bucky slammed Loki in the chest to push him back against the wall. Desperation,  _ lust _ , and barely restrained control; it was all plain on the man’s face. With a final shove and a growl he stalked away, leaving a grinning mischievous God behind.

Loki turned on his heel, making way for the common living area where Rogers undoubtedly would be.

Living with the Avengers wasn't so bad, but it had taken him some time to finally realize that. At the start of his sentence (really, Odin had just dumped him here) Loki had been angry, spiteful and out for blood. But as time had passed, his attitude towards these ‘superheroes’ had changed, and he had discovered they proved to be a never-ending source of entertainment.

They didn’t share the sentiment.

Most of the time the place was dull and he had lightened up the place with his (not appreciated) mischief. Well, at least he had fun, but sometimes they reconsidered locking him up in the building like some naughty child - just like they had done when he had just arrived.

Loki had never seen much of Clint and Natasha; they had quickly moved out of the building after his arrival. Bruce had been called away for some research somewhere, and Thor had entrusted Tony and Steve to keep an eye on his brother as he had returned to Asgard.

Eventually things had changed, but the biggest change had come in the form of a soldier - the good captain's lost-but-now-found best friend - and their relationship that had soon developed from platonic to romantic. From what Loki could discern, their relationship was solid and steady, but it hadn't been long since some cracks had begun to show.

Of course Loki knew all too well that was because of his doing. Both of the men seemed to have developed an interest in him which was beyond the parameters of a friendship. He saw them eyeing him whenever he was reading a book and thought he wasn't paying attention. He noticed the little sly remarks that bordered on the obscene. All those little tell-tales that made their auras ooze with want.

And Loki  _ reveled  _ in the attention because now he had an aim for his mischief.

Steve and Bucky both reacted in very different ways to his antics. Barnes was a little quicker to become violent, his response often with barely contained anger and a longing to get physical. It often made Loki smirk with amusement.

Steve on the other hand bordered somewhere between embarrassment (depending on the topic) and that stern Captain America attitude of his. But when push came to show, he often let it slide, though Loki didn’t know why.

In the end, Loki’s mischief was annoying, but harmless.

Steve was also the one to rile up most easily and that made him a more often used target for the God.

As Loki had expected, the Captain was indeed in the common area, sitting on the couch and watching something on the television. Loki passed behind him, ever so lightly trailing a slender finger over his shoulders and the God didn’t miss the slight shudder that wrecked his body. Then he flopped over the back on the couch and lay down, his head in Steve’s lap. “What are you watching?” he asked innocently, blinking up at the man.

Steve had already gone rigid and he spoke with an equal rigid and cautious voice. “Some crime scene program.”

Loki huffed. “Well, that is boring.” He walked his fingers up over Steve’s biceps. “I know more interesting things to watch.”

A gulp made Steve’s throat bob and he quickly turned off the television, scrambling to his feet. “I got to go,” he informed, and just like that he fled the room.

Loki smirked. This was one of the few times he had so blatantly teased him and the reaction didn’t disappoint.

What was most interesting about this entire ordeal was that the two super humans both kept their interests in him hidden from each other despite their relationship. This, of course, had been an even more open invitation for him to tease the two whenever he could. 

Loki had also succeeded in discovering what type of clothing to wear to set either of them off.

Bucky was especially fond of seeing Loki wrapped up in his Asgardian leathers hugging his body tightly in all the right places. It turned the man into a tight-lipped mess.

Steve had been a little more challenging, not even a full black suit had thrown him off his game. (Amusingly though, Tony had fully walked into a wall when he had passed him by.) To his utter amazement Rogers liked more simple things. With red cheeks he had stammeringly excused himself when Loki had paraded through the building in a form-fitting long-sleeve, simple black jeans and his long, black hair tied up in a ponytail. 

The fact that his chamber was across the hallway from theirs made it even more easy to tease them. Loki was especially grateful for the pool in the building - he had a knack for walking through the hallway of his floor with only a towel wrapped around his hips  _ precisely  _ at the moment the two soldiers seemed to be about as well.

Normally he was a little more reserved to deeming Mortals worthy to gaze upon his bare skin, but after weeks he had grudgingly admitted to himself that these two might be worth the cause.

But try and tease as he might, Bucky and Steve both kept their mouths shut (even though their eyes wandered and their auras buzzed) and after months Loki had decided it was time for some more drastic and straightforward methods.

If he wouldn't get what he wanted - which rarely happened - he at least would get a raise out of them.

* * *

There really wasn't a set up for this. With his Seidr available at his fingertips it was quite easy. The soldiers had taken an evening off, going out on a date to some fancy restaurant, and Loki had just (impatiently) awaited their return. Even he couldn't deny the slight nervousness eating him for the bold move he was about to make.

It was late when the two men returned. Tony was hauled up in his lab (the third day in a row) and he had breached Steve and Bucky’s chamber. Loki had already noticed the two entering the building, and with the entire place devoid of people there was no doubt they would quickly retreat to their own room.

The outer door to their chambers opened and their chatty conversation suddenly died.

“Did you leave the light on in the bedroom?” Steve asked.

“No.”

There was a brief moment of silence and two shadows formed in the half-open doorway. Loki perked to attention, using the book he was reading to cover his groin and plastering a smile on his face.

The door swung ajar and, as expected, Loki was looking down the barrel of Bucky’s gun. When the other’s brain had caught on to who had invaded their space, he lowered the gun and both of them stood there half a step into the bedroom, gaping at the Trickster.

“What the-” Steve stammered, looking at the naked God as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

Bucky's face was unreadable, but Loki noticed those grey eyes flicking over his (almost) naked body. He was the first who was drawn from his stupor to say something more coherent. “Loki. The hell are you doing?”

A mischievous grin spread across the God’s face. “I am trying to seduce you with my godly presence and have you both admit to each other that you have been lusting after me.”

Steve snorted derisive. “Don't be ridiculous.” 

Bucky seemed to pale a little, but simultaneously huffed, “Liar.”

“You know…” Loki drawled. Deftly he pushed the book aside and rolled over to his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows, head in his hands. He didn't miss how their eyes simultaneously rolled down as he shifted the book, trying to catch a glimpse. “I was not born a liar, I was  _ made _ a liar. Obviously by others who rather blamed me than admit to truth.” He gave them both a stern and meaningful look. “Let me know when you are done denying.”

That little nip of anxiety was back as Loki didn't know how either of them would respond to that revelation. He could have blown it, but it could also evoke the contrary.

“Can I talk to you outside?” Steve asked Bucky calmer than one would have expected.

Bucky shrugged a nod, and they left the room. 

Well, that was unexpected, but thus far it was going well. At least from Loki’s point of view. They hadn't kicked him out or tried to throttle him; he counted it as a good start.

“But he's in our bedroom. Lying there.  _ Naked! _ ” he could hear Steve all but holler on the other side of the door.

“He's wearing a book,” Bucky replied dryly.

Loki shook his head and picked up his book. This might take a while…

After a couple of minutes both of the men returned and this time Loki dismissed his book. He wouldn’t need it anymore because they would either send him away or take up on the invitation.

Still lying on his front and his head propped up in his hands, he looked expectantly at them. “Well?” Loki prompted.

“Might be your lucky day,” Bucky murmured and cautiously he approached the bed, sitting down on the edge next to him. Flesh fingers curled around Loki’s jaw to pull him closer, ever so lightly catching Loki’s lips with his.

It was just a chaste kiss, but it was enough to make the lingering warmth tingle his lips. The sensation left him longing for more.

“Bucky…” Steve trailed, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

The man’s attention shifted to Steve and he asked, “Don't you want to play?”

Slightly offended, Loki huffed. “I am not a toy.”

Bucky's head snapped back to him. “You would love to be my toy,” he said firmly.

The God wasn't in time to catch his tongue flicking out to moisten his lips or the slight hum in the back of his throat. He was aware that his response sounded yearning - which was true, his perverted mind loving the idea of being used as the soldiers saw fit, but it was an err on his behalf nonetheless. As a God and a Prince he shouldn’t display such wants. Yet, his eagerness decided he might as well go with it. “You present enticing ideas, Sergeant.” Then, on a more airy tone to cover up his mistake, Loki continued, “Confident, I like that.”

He shifted his attention to Steve who still looked a little forlorn. “How about you, Captain?” he purred, uncurling himself from the bed and drawing himself to his full height to approach the man of subject. He was very aware of Bucky's eyes raking over his naked backside and even Steve was visibly struggling to keep looking him in the eye. The distance he left between their faces was marginal and his eyes briefly darted to Steve’s lips. “What reservations do you have?” he asked sultry.

Fleetingly Steve's eyes flicked over his shoulder to look at Bucky still behind him. Whatever silent communication they shared, it encouraged Steve’s resolve.

Softly a hand landed at the nape of Loki’s neck and he was pulled into a kiss. Steve tasted like he smelled - soapy and fresh - and heat began to course through the God’s veins.

In contrary to his partner, Steve didn’t keep the kiss short and he demanded entry to Loki’s mouth with his tongue. He complied and their tongues battled for dominance as his hands came up to land on the Steve’s hips, hitching his shirt up a little to seek contact of his skin.

As with almost everyone, the Captain was warm to the touch, his fingers skimming over taut muscles and exploring dips and ridges. He could feel the man’s small gasp in his mouth.

Steve’s free hand landed on his upper back, slowly trailing down until it found Loki’s ass, staying there and softly kneading the flesh.

The ministration sent shivers down his spine to settle between his legs, and that sensation got amplified as something cold and metallic trailed over his spine as well. Teeth nibbled his left shoulder, seeking their way higher to scrape the sensitive spot below his ear. Loki was barely able to bite back a moan.

They broke their kiss, leaving them both panting, and Bucky seemed to retreat as well.

“Get on the bed,” the Sergeant ordered, giving him a little push in the direction of mentioned furniture.

Loki smirked. “So bossy.”

“And you'd better listen,” Steve said.

“Now, now, Captain. No need for threats,” Loki laughed as he did what he was told and sat down cross-legged on the bed.

With yearning and a hunger Loki watched as Steve and Bucky engaged with each other, sharing kisses, Bucky nibbling down Steve's jawline to his throat and walking him back to the bed. The display made a tingling feeling run through his veins, settling between his legs and making him hard.

The two groped and felt each other up while trying to rid each other of clothes (in which they weren’t exactly succeeding) and thus Loki decided to help. With a flick of his wrist and some Seidr he summoned their clothing away and made them reappear on a heap somewhere in the corner of the room.

Loki was pleased to see he wasn’t the only one who was turned on.

Momentarily both soldiers were stunned, but they quickly recovered, looking sharply at him.

“I am not made of ice,” Loki remarked with a raised eyebrow.

“Someone wants attention,” Bucky chuckled, and as one they turned to him.

Warm hands skimmed his skin where-ever they could find purchase and forced him to lie down on his back. Steve claimed his mouth with his and Bucky nibbled down his chest until he had reached a nipple on which he sucked hard. The sensation made him hiss and he was shamefully aware that it made is manhood twitch.

In return, Loki's hands roamed the bodies of the soldiers, his nails softly scratching over skin, travelling southwards. To his dismay, Bucky pulled away and Loki glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

“Go on. I'll watch,” he clarified, taking his own erection in hand.

Steve was still half hovering above him and Loki decided it was time to turn the tables. Swiftly he turned them around, pushing Steve onto his back. Then he kissed and nibbled down Steve’s body, enjoying the feeling of hard pecs and warm skin beneath his lips until he reached the man’s inner thigh. With his eyes locking on that of the other and a look of utter sin, Loki took the Captain’s hard length in hand. He enveloped his lips around the tip and with in one smooth motion took him in his mouth all the way to the base.

Steve hadn’t expected that. A pleasure-riddled moan escaped him as he arched off the bed, his head falling back and Loki was sure he saw the man’s eyes roll completely backward. A satisfied smirk formed on the God’s occupied lips and the glee of the sound of that moan went straight to his loins.

“Damn. That looks good,” Bucky mumbled.

“It is,” Steve breathed, his hand finding purchase in Loki's hair.

Loki couldn’t help feeling gratified at those words, and he kept bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks and reveling in the little noises the captain made due to his ministrations.

A hand landed on his back, trailing over his spine until a finger was propping between the cheeks of his ass. “Ever done this before?” Bucky rumbled.

Slightly irritated Loki hummed affirmative in the back of his throat, his annoyance bleeding through. It earned him another sinful moan from Steve that hardened his erection further.

“Just checking,” he breathed. “Just… Let us know when you don't like something.”

With a wet pop Steve’s erection fell from Loki’s mouth and he glared at the other. “I am ten times you age,  _ Rogers _ . I am do not lack experienced in this.”

As if Bucky had been the victim of those words he pounced immediately, his metal hand shooting forward and curling around Loki's jaw, digits digging into his cheeks. “Better keep that sassy mouth of yours occupied,” he said and directed Loki's head back between Steve's legs.

“So bossy,” he mumbled before his lips enveloped Steve's hard member once more.

“Judging by your enthusiasm you like it,” Steve said, roughly fisting his hair to direct his head.

Loki glared at him and as retaliation he softly scraped his teeth over Steve's length who once more arched off the bed with a hiss.

“Bucky's right, you're a punk,” Steve grunted and pulled at Loki's hair, making his scalp burn.

“Course I’m right,” Bucky, who had taken up residence between Loki’s legs, said cocky. With slick fingers he probed at Loki’s entrance. “And I think I’m right about this-” he pushed in two fingers, “-too.”

A sound wrought from pleasure resonated in the back of Loki’s throat and Bucky chuckled. “Yeah, I was right.”

Slowly Bucky worked him open with two fingers, teasing him and hitting the right spot within him. Loki squirmed and cut off the moans that tried to form in the back of his throat while Steve kept guiding his head by his hair.

A stinging pain on his ass from a blow from Bucky had him surging forward, much to the Captain’s pleasure whose hard member got pushed all the way into the back of his throat.

“Stop wriggling,” Bucky rumbled. “You’re our toy.”

The moan Loki produced around Steve’s hard member escaped him before he could catch it. To his utter shame he was all too happy to be their toy.

Bucky’s fingers left his body and he roughly pushed Loki in a position he liked better; he’s knees slightly under him and ass in the air. Loki wanted to put his hands underneath him, but with Steve holding his head down he only ended up with a futile struggle.

The Sergeant slapped him again as a silent warning, but Loki didn’t listen. The slight pain of that sting mixed with pleasure had him yearning for more. A little voice in the back of his head still tried to contradict him, but he quickly shoved it away.

“Punk!” Before the word had fully left Bucky’s lips, the pleasurable sting of another blow tingled the flesh of his ass. “You like that, don’t you?” the man asked amused. 

Much to Loki’s enjoyment, he didn’t stop after that and hit the God a couple of more times.

As his attention had been shifted to the man behind him, Loki had nearly forgotten the hard member in his mouth which he was still accommodating. Suddenly Steve pulled his hair so hard that it made his eyes water and Loki’s attention turned to the man. The other was trembling, his muscles pulled taut and his breathing erratic.

With hollowed cheeks Loki sucked hard and with a raspy moan, Steve came. Hot semen filled his mouth and Loki didn’t even need to be told to swallow.

He wasn’t given much time as Bucky lined himself up with Loki’s entrance, the head of his erection pressing against his hole. Slowly, in one smooth motion, Bucky pushed in, knocking the air from Loki’s lungs. His eyes fluttered shut as the other hit just the right spot and a little whine formed in his throat.

Panting heavily, Steve kept guiding Loki’s head up and down his flaccid member which rapidly began to harden again while Bucky set a steady pace, snapping his hips to meet Loki’s ass and hitting that sweet spot every thrust. A metal hand snaked around the God’s hips to grab his erection, giving him a rough stroke and squeeze before he let him go - to Loki’s utter disdain.

Steve replicated Bucky’s movements, holding him in place by his hair and snapping his hips up to fuck his mouth, making Loki’s fingers dig into the man’s thighs. “Wanna turn him over?” Steve asked Bucky.

Loki failed to see Bucky’s response, but judging by the fact that two pair of hands spun him around and pushed him on his back before he was aware, indicated that the answer had been affirmative. The Sergeant was already hovering over him, lining himself up once more.

Without something occupying his mouth, Loki was able to speak again and rasped, “You could have just asked me.” 

Bucky gave him a look and snorted derisively. “I could. But you love getting manhandled.” To prove his point, he harshly drove his hard member into Loki’s body.

Something between a yell and a moan got torn from Loki’s lungs and Bucky didn’t waste any time in setting a quick pace.

Steve laughed and wrapped a hand around Loki’s erection, leisurely stroking him and not giving him the friction he so yearned for. “Admit it,” he prompted.

“I, I- don’t-” Loki breathed, clenching his teeth as Steve harshly pushed a nail in his slit to (undoubtedly) keep him from lying. “I have no objections,” Loki admitted with a small voice.

“Good,” Steve rumbled, letting him go in favor of accommodating himself.

The pleasure coursing through his veins with every thrust from Bucky was maddening - the pent-up pleasure that had set in his groin demanding release. With the lost friction he so desired, Loki reached for himself, but Bucky slapped his hand away.

“No!” he huffed. Then Bucky’s hips stuttered, and his mouth sagged open a little as he reached his climax and rode it out.

For a moment Bucky stayed still, savoring the moment before he leisurely began to thrust again. Apparently Bucky’s stamina matched that of Steve’s (and Loki’s own) and soon the soldier was hard again, driving Loki wild with every thrust.

Nails from a flesh hand and hard ridges from a metal one raked over Loki’s chest, making him hiss.

Bucky hummed. “You make enjoyable noises.”

“Glad to be of service,” Loki growled between clenched teeth. He reached for himself only to - irritatingly - get his hand slapped away a second time. “Are you going to let me finish?” he snarled, lacking conviction due that hard member hitting the right spot within him with every thrust and making it difficult to be truly angry.

Bucky shook his head. “Steve, hold him,” he demanded, stilling his hips so Steve could grab Loki’s wrists and pin his hands beside his face.

Loki struggled in his grasp, trying to free himself from that iron grip, but it turned out the good Captain was quite on par with his strength. At least, at this moment where his body was all pent up and his mind slightly spinning.

A metal hand landed on his chest and Bucky pinched his nipple, hard, making him yelp and arch his back. And a brief glimpse he caught of Steve’s face showed that the Captain was equally enjoying this.

“You wanted to get fucked by two  _ enhanced _ humans,” Bucky grinned. He ran his flesh hand over Loki’s erection, rubbing the head and making Loki whine before he let go again. “Now you’re going to face those consequences.” 

Bucky grabbed Loki’s legs to spread him wider, snapping his hips with a brutal pace that kept knocking the air out of Loki’s lungs and made him keen.

“You don’t get to finish until we want,” Bucky declared between huffs and then a delighted grin with a border of malice spread across his features. “But I’m sure you can keep up.”

* * *

Consequences indeed.

Bucky and Steve had taken turns fucking him, reaching their climax multiple times while they only had teased him, driving the God mad.

Eventually Steve had returned the favor, sucking him off until he had a blinding orgasm that had left him breathless. After that, Loki had quickly left their room, feeling sore for the rest of the night. Yet, he had no regrets.

_ No regrets at all. _

For a couple of days he hadn’t seen either men. It seemed like they were trying to avoid him. Loki couldn't say he wasn't disappointed - for multiple reasons - but seeing he was also fond of his own privacy, he didn’t dwell on it too much.

However, today a surprise awaited him as he existed the elevator on his floor.

Both of the soldiers were leaning on either side of his door against the wall with their arms crossed. Their gazes focused sharply on him as Loki cautiously approached.

“Gentlemen,” he greeted. “Why the reception?”

Bucky snorted, but it was Steve who answered. “Why can't we open your door?”

“It is warded against intruders,” Loki explained with a shrug - as if it were the most normal thing in the world. (It was!)

“Intruders?” Bucky parroted, pushing himself off the wall. “Ironic. What do you call your little stunt of a couple of days ago?”

Loki smirked. “Just a bit of fun.”

A little quicker than he had anticipated both men pounced, grabbing him each by an upper arm and slammed him against the door face-first. Knees pushed against the back of his thighs to keep him pinned and a hand to whom he didn't know it belonged found his hair and yanked his head backwards, making him hiss. The soldiers leaned in to put their mouths on either side of his face, their warm breaths fanning over his ears and sending goosebumps down his spine.

“What if it was our turn to have fun?” Steve whispered in his left ear. Bucky leaned forward as well, but didn’t speak. His hot breath was heavy and, no doubt, on purpose. Shivers ran down his spine again and this time they settled in his groin, his manhood stirring.

Loki chuckled. “Why? Do not tell me you aspired to take a page from my book and await my presence whilst lying naked on my bed?”

“How’d you get into our room?” Bucky asked.

Loki chuckled. “With the same thing that is protecting this door.” Loki wiggled his eyebrows and said on a mysterious tone, “magic!”

A low growl rumbled in the back of Bucky’s throat and he snaked a hand between the door and Loki’s stomach, quickly traveling down to cup his groin. “He's already hard,” he smirked at Steve and his attention turned back to the God he was feeling up. “Anyone ever told you you're a slut?”

Bucky began rubbing circles with the heel of his hand, making heat spread through Loki’s veins. It slightly impeded his ability to answer. “You can hardly blame me for my body responding to the both of you breathing in my ears.”

“Bullshit. You'd let us take you right here, right now against the door,” Bucky hissed in his ear with a smirk.

Loki couldn't prevent the hitch in his breathing or the twitch of his harder growing manhood at that prospect. He knew that the soldiers had noticed and he knew that he had lost. There was no getting away from this. Not that Loki dreaded that.

“Open the door, Loki” Steve demanded.

“I decline.”

Behind his back Steve looked at Bucky.

“Take him,” Bucky commanded, letting him go.

The next thing Loki knew was that he was being flung over Steve's shoulder and marched off into their room.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
